


Human Things

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You decide Cas needs to experience a normal “human thing” - a sleepover.





	Human Things

You were currently standing in the kitchen of the bunker, snacking on some grapes. You could pretty much feel Dean’s judgment on your snack choice, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. He was sitting at the kitchen table, laptop in front of his nose, looking at Chuck-knows-what.

Sam was in the library, searching for a case. It had been almost a week since you had gotten back from your last hunt, and things were getting a bit boring. There were only so many nights in a row the three of you could head into town to have a few beers at the local pubs, so you all decided to stay in tonight.

As you turned to grab another grape to pop in your mouth, Cas appeared next to you.

“Geez, Cas. One of these days you’re gonna give me a heart attack,” you berated, before eating your grape.

Dean looked eager for any news from Cas, “Please tell me you have a case for us…Please!” Sam walked in the room, hearing your voices from the other room.

Cas cleared his throat and looked down, “Unfortunately I do not come bearing a case.” Dean’s head dropped in defeat. Cas turned to you and continued, “I was hoping that I could spend some time here with you, as things seem to be quiet as of late.”

You met Cas’s eyes, trying to reason why he would want to hang out with the three of you. “We decided to stay in tonight, Cas, so I don’t know if we’ll be any fun.”

His eyes scrunched in that cute way they did when he was confused or thinking, and you smiled at his slight tilt of the head. “I didn’t mean to imply I wanted to us to go out, I merely wished to spend time here doing human things,” he responded.

You shrugged, eating another grape. “Sounds good to me.”

The four of you fell silent, the ticking of the kitchen clock the only sound in the room for 28 seconds – that’s how many ticks you let go by before you felt as if you were going to burst.

“I can’t take it!” you exploded, causing all three of the men to look at you, surprised. “We’re being _sooooo_ boring right now. We should do something _normal_ tonight since Cas is here and we have no case.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, trying to figure out what you were suggesting.

“Oh, come on guys! There’s gotta be _something_ that Cas has never experienced that we can do here in the bunker tonight!” You looked over at Cas, expectantly. “What’s something you’ve always wanted to do, something ‘human-y’, but haven’t done yet?”

Cas tilted his head at you once again. “How would I know I would want to do something if I haven’t already done it?”

You facepalmed at his answer and looked at the guys again. They shrugged at you, which meant you were on your own to think of an evening activity. You reached into the far depths of your brain, trying to think of something that _normal_ people did on a night in. After a few minutes of thinking, you had it.

“I know!” you exclaimed, bringing the attention of the three men back to you. You turned to Cas, excitedly. “I think we should have a sleepover.”

“A sleepover? Seriously, Y/N?” Dean scoffed, turning back to his computer screen. “We all sleep here already, what would be so special about that?”

You walked around the table to stand behind Dean, leaning over him to close his laptop, causing him to make a disgruntled noise.

“Dean, Sam,” you looked at the two men sitting in front of you. “You have approximately ten minutes to go to your rooms, get your pillows and blankets off your bed, change into your favorite jammies, and meet me in the TV room.” When neither of them got up to follow your orders, you turned drill sergeant on their asses. “Go! Move! Move! Move!” Each exclamation was emphasized with a sharp clap of your hands, which had both boys up and headed down the hallway as quick as they could – probably just to get away from you.

You turned back to Cas, huge grin on your face. He smiled back as you said to him, “Come on, Cas, we’ve got work to do!” 

He obediently followed you down the hall to your bedroom, and you quickly jumped in your adjacent bathroom to change into pj shorts and a comfy, slouchy sweater. You piled your six pillows from your bed (no judgment) and a couple soft blankets into Cas’s outstretched arms, before ordering him to take those to the TV room and meet you back in the kitchen.

Only minutes later, the two of you were raiding the kitchen pantry for any and all snacks you had accumulated in your time at the bunker. You taught Cas how to pop popcorn in the microwave and put him on popcorn duty as you took the candies and chocolates you had scavenged into the TV room. You even scrounged up a small cooler and put ice over sodas and beer to take in there, so you wouldn’t have to leave the room to get a drink.

Once you and Cas had brought all the supplies into the TV room, the boys’ ten minutes were up. You stood in the doorway and yelled at the top of your lungs, “If you boys aren’t here in 60 seconds, I’m hiding your porn from you for a month!”

You turned back to Cas and smirked, happy when he responded with a short chuckle. Cas was slowly beginning to loosen up in your presence, having realized quickly that you were a bit crazy, but in a fun way. You hoped that this sleepover evening would get him even more laid back.

Sam and Dean slowly made their way into the room, Sam in pajama pants and a grey t-shirt, Dean having donned his dead-guy robe over a white tee and boxer shorts. Their eyes widened at the amount of junk food you and Cas had accumulated in your raid.

Sam seemed more amused by the sleepover idea than Dean did ( _imagine that_ ), so he held out his pillow and blanket first. “What do we do with these, Y/N?”

You looked around the small room, thinking strategically. “Well _obviously_ we need to make a fort.” Dean snorted and you sent him a glare, causing him to look sheepish. “Let’s take the cushions off the couch…” 

You directed the three men into building the Greatest Fort Ever™, and in only about five minutes, the four of you were pretty cosy half sitting-half laying on the now cushioned floor, facing the television.

Sam was stretched out on one side of the fort, his legs being a bit too long for the cushions and hanging off the side of the blanket. Dean was next to him, trying his best to look cool with his arms propped behind his head.

You were next to Dean, sitting up and working the Netflix remote. Cas was on your other side, wearing less than you had ever seen him before, you having been able to convince him that _no one_ would wear a trench coat or blazer to a sleepover. He was leaning on his side, facing you, intrigued with trying to figure out what the point of this sleepover event was.

You found what you were looking for on Netflix, and before pressing play, addressed the three men surrounding you. “Guys, I’m serious about this sleepover thing. We’re going to have fun. We’re going to eat junk food and watch awesome sleepover movies. We’re not going to think about hunting, and we’re going to pretend we’re normal people. Got it?” You made eye contact with each of them, Sam and Dean nodding at you and Cas giving you a gummy grin.

“Got it, Y/N. We have to do this sleepover right.” You smiled at Cas’s statement, and started the movie, _Ferris Buller’s Day Off_.

“At least you picked a good movie, Y/N,” Dean commented, as he reached for the popcorn. He threw a couple pieces in Sam’s face, before eating some. “Bring it on.”

Dean and Sam periodically argued through the movie, commenting on the car and reminiscing about skipping school themselves. You and Cas sat a bit more quietly, you sometimes having to lean over to answer some of Cas’s questions about what was happening in the movie.

When the parade scene came on, you knew you had won Dean over on the whole “sleepover” concept. He stood next to the TV and pantomimed everything that Matthew Broderick did, with you, Sam, and Cas laughing along at his serious performance. Sam threw some popcorn at him and you and Cas cheered as Dean bowed, before diving back into his place in the fort.

You had thrown your head back laughing at Dean’s performance, and ended up with your head resting on Cas’s shoulder. After a few minutes, he adjusted you so that his arm was around your shoulders, letting you snuggle slightly into his side. It worked out well, as you had balanced a bag of gummy worms on Cas’s stomach, and the position gave you easy access to the candy. (Not to mention that Cas was warm and comfortable, and you could think of no logical reason to move from his soft embrace.)

Eventually _Ferris Buller_ ended, and the screen went black. It was around 11 o’clock, obviously too early for any real sleepover to end. You sat up to put another movie on, watching as the boys stretched out. 

Sam stood up, and you eyed him carefully. “Sleepover’s not over yet, Sammy,” you stated, giving him a glare as he headed to the door.

“Just taking a quick bathroom run, Y/N. I promise I’ll be right back.” You smiled, and went over to the cooler of drinks. 

“Dean?” You held a beer out to show him, and tossed it his way when he nodded. “Cas? What do you want?”

Cas thought to himself, trying to remember what beverages you had stowed in the cooler. “I feel as though a soda would be sufficient for me.”

You nodded and grabbed a couple cokes for you and Cas. You returned to your place, handing Cas his drink and resting yours in between your legs. The three of you drank and snacked, commenting briefly on the movie while waiting for Sam to get back.

A few minutes later, Sam returned. He grabbed himself a beer before lounging again, and you started your next movie – _Breakfast Club_.

This was your favorite movie of all time, and you could basically quote the whole thing. You leaned back into Cas, the two of you returning to your earlier position without even thinking about it. You mumbled your favorite lines periodically, causing Cas to look down at you and smile. 

Once you realized that he enjoyed your quiet recitations, you began to do them more often, with a bit more dramatic gesturing. You loved hearing – and feeling – Cas laugh in response, and your stomach did a small flip with each laugh. You missed the looks Dean and Sam were exchanging behind your back, the two of them watching you and Cas carefully. 

While _Breakfast Club_ uncut is a fairly long movie, and you were getting tired, you wouldn’t let yourself sleep, as the last monologue is obviously the greatest movie monologue ever written. You yawned your way through reciting it, your fist raising with Judd Nelson’s at the end.

The boys clapped at your recitation, which you graciously accepted through a yawn. Dean took the remote from you, choosing another movie. You didn’t even pay attention to what the movie was, as you had gotten so tired you were quickly falling asleep. The last thing you remembered was Cas grabbing a blanket to cover the two of you, and you snuggling into his warm side.

Little did you know that Dean actually stopped the new movie about ten minutes into it, motioning to Sam that the two of them should get some sleep in their actual beds. 

Cas looked up to Dean and back down at you, imploring with his eyes what he should do.

Dean looked down at Cas and whispered, “I know you don’t sleep, man, but just enjoy your night here tonight. This sleepover was for you anyway, and you don’t want to leave and make her mad…”

Cas nodded, looking down at your sleeping form again. He tightened his hold on you and smiled as you snuggled farther towards him in your sleep.

Sam and Dean left, pulling the door closed, and headed to their beds.

* * *

You awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed and totally comfortable. You didn’t open your eyes yet, but simply laid in your bed, happy to wake up slowly.

It wasn’t until you squeezed your pillow that you realized you weren’t _actually_ in your bed. The pillow you squeezed made a quiet groaning sound and you remembered where you were.

You opened your eyes and raised your head to see Cas smiling down at you, seemingly happy to be your pillow this morning. His arm was still around you, and you were half-laying on top of him, your leg having draped over his in your sleep.

Cas tucked your hair behind your ear, saying sweetly, “Good morning, Y/N. I hope you slept well.”

You smiled at him, replying truthfully, “Best I’ve slept in a long time, Cas.”

The two of you continued laying there for a moment, just looking deep into each other’s eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened and Dean popped his head in. “Just kiss her already, dude! Oh, and breakfast is almost ready!” In an instant he was gone, and you looked back at Cas, eyes wide.

Cas turned to you, trying to find any guidance of what to do in your eyes. For a moment you thought that he would ignore Dean’s demand, until he brought his hand up to cup your face.

Without thinking, you leaned into the touch and sighed. At that response, Cas lowered his face to yours, pausing only centimeters away from your lips, before closing the rest of the distance. 

Your hand bunched in the front of his shirt, enjoying the feel of his lips on yours. Cas moved to end the kiss, but you lips followed his, your tongue sliding along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Cas opened his mouth slightly and tightened his hold on your face, and the kiss deepened. 

While this had been an unexpected turn in your relationship with Cas, it was definitely a welcome one that you would enjoy as much as possible. Your tongue explored Cas’s mouth before letting him do the same with you, and the kiss deepened even more when you shifted your weight closer to him.

The new position had you laying halfway on top of Cas, with you straddling one of his legs. His arm that had been around your shoulders moved, so he was holding you against him tightly, his hand on your lower back. The two of you kissed hungrily, suddenly fired up after the night of sleeping so close together.

The kiss finally calmed down to short kisses, licks, and nips, before you finally pulled back, leaning on your elbows to look down at Cas.

He spoke, “If this is how sleepovers usually end, I’d very much like to do this again with you, Y/N.” You laughed and kissed him again.

“I think that can be arranged,” you responded.

The door opened again, this time Sam’s head poking in. “Gross guys, get a room!”

“We have one!” you yelled over your shoulder, trying and failing to throw a pillow at Sam.

He laughed at your throw. “Seriously, though, we have pancakes ready for breakfast. Come join before Dean eats it all.” Sam left the room, this time leaving the door open.

You looked down at Cas, “Guess we better go in there. I _am_ hungry.” Cas pulled you down for one more, sweet kiss.

“We’ll finish this later, then?” Cas asked, making you laugh. You rolled off and stood up, reaching down to help Cas up as well.

You kissed him again once he was standing in front of you. “I officially give you permission to kiss me anytime you want, Cas.”

Your trek to the kitchen was slow going, as Cas stopped you every few steps to give you a peck on the lips, or even a full make-out up against the wall. You finally sat at the table, Dean serving you pancakes with blueberries, just the way you liked it.

“Sleepover success,” you commented, before stuffing your mouth as your three boys smiled at you.


End file.
